Streaming and downloading media content to different devices within a household from a media content provider is a popular activity for both children and parents. Further, traveling household members including, both parents and children, can access media content from the media content provider at locations remote from the home. In addition, parents may equip media devices for children with parental controls to limit, filter, or otherwise control the viewing of media content by children.